Trying to make it without you
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: AU Stiles and Derek both agreed to an open relationship but as time goes by Stiles starts to regret and soon feels like he's losing Derek more and more.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles entered his apartment after a long day at work. He dropped his keys and jacket on the table and headed to the bedroom. As he neared the room he heard moans. One belonging to Derek and the other was unknown. Careful not to make any noises he turned and left the apartment.

**oo**

Derek pulled out of the spent man underneath him and walked to the bathroom. He left some money on the counter. "Pleasure doing business with you."

**oo**

Derek exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He was about to head back to the bedroom when he was Stiles jacket and keys on the table. "Stiles!" He yelled out. He picked up the cordless phone and called him.

**oo**

Stiles sat on the bench at the park across the street from his apartment. He buried his face in his hands. He jumped when his phone rang. Pulling it out he sees that it's Derek so he doesn't answer it. He and Derek have been together since Stiles was seventeen and he's how twenty-three. Three months ago he agreed to have an open relationship with Derek and he's regretted it ever since.

**oo**

Derek hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. It was obviously that Stiles came home and saw him with the other man. Stiles was always distant with him when it came to Derek being with other men but he didn't think it was a big deal. He went back to his room and got dressed. Grabbing his keys and jacket he headed out in search for his lover.

**oo**

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around himself as the cold air hit his fare. He walked across the street when he saw someone sitting on the bench. "Stiles what are you doing out here?" He said walking up to him.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Stiles said looking down.

Derek lifted stiles face and saw that he was crying. "Come on lets go home." He took of his jacket gave it to Stiles and they made their way home.

After stripping down to their boxers they got into bed but Stiles was unable to sleep because the room still smelt like sex. He removed Derek's arm and got out of the bed. He went to the living room and sat on the couch. Not long later he heard the floor board creek and looked back to see Derek. "I'm not really tired."

Derek walked over to him. "What's going on?"

Stiles pulled his knees to his chest. "It stinks in there."

Derek sighed "I'm sorry, I tried to clean it up as much as I could."

Stiles closed his eyes. "I can't do this anymore."

Derek sat on the table across from Stiles. "What do you mean?"

"Just that." Stiles said. "I thought I could do this but I can't."

Derek sighed "Stiles if you didn't want this why did you agree to it?"

"Because you really wanted it and I didn't want to upset you." Stiles said. "Derek you are the only man that I ever been with."

"What?" Derek said.

"I couldn't imagine myself being with anyone else." Stiles looked down "I hate this whole open relationship thing. I feel like I'm losing you."

"Stiles I'm not going anywhere." Derek assured him.

"Why can't we just go back to the way things were before when it was just us?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "Because I don't want to, I like being with other guys Stiles but they don't mean anything to me. You are the man that I love."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" Stiles yelled getting up.

Derek groaned "Come on Stiles."

"No" Stiles said shaking his head. "I want this to be over and I want you to love me and only me."

"Are you asking me to choose?' Derek asked getting up. "I'm not giving this up now. I like my freedom and I'm not ready to give it up."

"Then I'm done!" Stiles yelled.

Derek scoffed "Fine, I don't need you. I was fine before and I'll be fine when you leave."

"Fine I'll go!" Stiles yelled walking off into the bedroom. He got dressed grabbed his keys and jacket and left.

Derek just stood there as his life walked out of the door. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hands over his face.

Stiles drove to the corner and stopped his car. He couldn't believe that the love of his life choose to be with other over him. He dropped his head against the steering wheel and just sat there. His phone rang and he pulled it out. Seeing that it was Danny he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Stiles I know it's late but I'm board. What are you doing?" Danny asked.

Stiles sat up. "I think Derek and I just broke up."

"What?" Danny said "What happened?"

Stiles shook his head "I just couldn't do the whole open relationship thing anymore. Now I don't know what I'm going to do."

Danny sighed. "It's late so why don't you come over here. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Danny you don't have to do that." Stiles said starting his car.

"Awe don't give me that." Danny said "Jacksonis away on business and I'm all alone so I would love the company."

Ever since Scott left town with Allison, Danny's become a major part of his life.

**oo**

"I can't believe you and Derek broke up." Danny said "You two seemed like the perfect couple."

Stiles sighed "Well you never know behind closed doors."

Danny ran his fingers through Stiles short hair. "What's going on in that head of yours Stiles?"

Stiles looked over at Danny. "Derek."

Danny sighed Come on its late and you should get some sleep."

Danny led Stiles to the guest room. "If you need anything I'm right down the hall."

Stiles sat on the bed "Thanks Danny."

Danny walked over to Stiles and kissed him. "I love you."

Stiles smiled "I love you too."

Danny stopped at the door. "Don't worry Derek is a fool for letting you go."

Stiles sighed "Yeah."

Danny tapped his fingers against the door frame. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles nodded "Night."

**oo**

Derek laid in bed thinking about Stiles. It's been a few hours since he walked out and all he wanted to do was to have him back in his arms but he still had the desire and want to be with other men.

**oo**

Stiles woke up the next morning and made his way to the living room. Danny was making breakfast in the kitchen. "I'm going to find my own place soon I don't want to intrude on you and Jackson."

Danny waved him off "Don't be stupid, you're one of my closet friends and you will stay here."

Stiles sighed "Derek probably left for work already and I have to get ready so I'll see you later."

**oo**

Derek was just about to leave when he heard the front door open and shut. He walked out of the bedroom and saw Stiles. "Hey."

"I thought you'd be gone already." Stiles said.

Derek cleared his throat "Yeah I was but I couldn't find my keys."

Stiles nodded "All my stuff will be gone before you get off work." He said heading pass Derek into the bedroom.

Derek watched him for a minute then he left.

When Stiles heard the door open and close he let out a breath and started to pack his stuff. He put the bags in his car and after showering and getting dressed for work he left.

**A/N please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Stiles said from the bed.

Derek was getting dressed "Stiles I know what I want and it's you. I love you more than anything and I only want to be with you."

"But this is a big step Derek. Committing yourself to one person for the rest of your life. I just don't think you're ready." Stiles said looking down.

Derek walked over to the bed and sat next to Stiles. "Stiles I'm not going to change my mind. I don't want to be with anyone else." He kissed Stiles on the cheek. "You don't have anything to worry about."

**End**

Derek sat at the bar with his third beer. It's been three weeks since he talked to Stiles and he missed him. "Can I get a beer?" Derek heard someone say from next to him. "I didn't know you were back." He said.

Jackson smiled "how's it going?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard about me and Stiles?" Derek said looking over at him.

Jackson nodded "Yeah."

"How is he doing?" Derek asked.

"He found his own place a week ago." Jackson said "He felt like he was intruding on me and Danny even though we told him a hundred times that it was okay. We still talk to him though."

"What's wrong with me?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Jackson said taking a swig of his beer.

"I love Stiles but I just can't see myself with just him I love my independence and I'm not ready to give that up but Stiles is my life. Derek looked over at Jackson. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Look I know that you love Stiles but you have to figure out what you want. Do you want to be with Stiles or not. If so then something her to chance."

Derek looked down "I know."

"You need to talk to him too." Jackson said "Maybe it might help." His phone vibrated and he answered it. "Hey Danny what's up….Alright I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "I have to go." He patted Derek on the shoulder. "I'll talk to you later."

Derek watched him go then someone caught his eye. A short blond that looked a lot like Stiles. Looking away he drunk down the rest of his beer. He looked back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi." The man said.

"Hey." Derek said back.

The man sat down next to him. "My name is Chris." He held out his hand.

Derek shook it. "Derek."

Chris sighed "So what's a good looking guy like you doing sitting here alone."

Derek smiled "Just trying to a lot off my mind."

"Well maybe I can help." Chris said "Why don't we go back to my place?"

Derek looked over at the man. "Yeah why not."

**OOO**

**Flashback**

Stiles was sitting on the couch when Derek plopped down next to him. "What is it?" He said smiling.

Derek looked down "What do you think about having an open relationship?"

Stiles smile faded "What?"

"It won't mean anything." Derek said quickly. "I love you and you love me but we'll just be with others."

Stiles shook his head and stood up. "I knew you weren't ready for comment."

Derek stood as well. "I am Stiles you know that I love you but I just-"

Stiles looked down "Fine."

"What?" Derek said.

"If it means so much to you we can have an open relationship." Stiles lied. This was killing him inside but he didn't want to lose Derek.

Derek just stared at him. "Are you sure?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah I'm sure." He looked away from Derek. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said walking off.

**END**

**OOO**

Stiles was just getting home from work when his phone rang. Not bothering to answer it he sat it on the table. He moved into a one bedroom apartment in a quiet neighborhood. It was almost seven o'clock and he was tired. He sat down on the couch and took off his shoes. Lying down he soon nodded off to sleep.

Not long later he heard knocking at his door. He groaned and went to answer it. "Derek?"

"Hey Stiles" Derek said looking down.

"How did you know where I stayed?"

"I called Jackson." Derek said still looking down at his feet.

Stiles let go of the door. "Have you been drinking Derek?"

Derek nodded "But only a few. I had a bad night and I just wanted to see a friendly face."

Stiles sighed. "Come on in?"

Derek finally looked up at Stiles. "You don't mind?"

Even though Stiles was tired he could never say no to Derek. "No, come on in."

Derek walked into the house. "I know you probably don't want to see me but I haven't seen you in three weeks and I just had to come see you."

Stiles shut the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's okay um doing you want to talk or something?"

Derek sat on the couch. "I just came from this guy Chris place."

Stiles sat on the arm of the chair. "Good for you but why are you telling me this?"

Derek shook his head "Because I couldn't go through with it. Once I got there and we started kissing all I thought about was you." He looked up at Stiles. "I'm sorry for everything Stiles. You've been the love of my life since you were in high school and that's never going to change."

"What are you saying Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Derek asked getting up.

"Of course I forgive you and I still love you but I don't think we should get back together." Stiles said. "Not until I know that you're ready to commit."

Derek walked over to Stiles. "I am Stiles."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think you are and I don't want to get cheated on in the future. Derek I'm giving you this time to do what you want."

"I have done that and I'm tired of being with other people every other night." Derek took Stiles hand. "There is only one person who I want to wake up to see every morning and that's you."

"You should get some sleep." Stiles said moving away from Derek.

"But Stiles-" Derek started to say.

"It's late and I'm tired. We can talk tomorrow since I don't have to work. You can sleep on the couch." He walked off to his bedroom.

Derek sat back down on the couch. Somehow he had to get Stiles back. Stiles was everything to him and now that he didn't have him anymore he realized just how much Stiles meant to him.

**A/N Sorry it took so long. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He sat up on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Oh man my head."

"Do you want some aspirins?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked up to see Stiles sitting in the chair. "What happened?"

Stiles got up and went to the kitchen. "You showed up drunk last night and I let you crash here." He came back with two aspirins and a bottle of water. "Here you go."

Derek took the pills and sat back on the couch. "My head is killing me."

Stiles smiled and sat back down. "Bet you won't drink anymore."

Derek looked over at Stiles. "What happened last night?"

Stiles sighed "You told me you went to some guy's house but couldn't go through with having sex with him because you couldn't stop thinking about me. You said I was the love of your life and you were sorry. I told you I forgive you and you wanted to get back together."

Derek looked down. "And what did you say?"

"Nothing." Stiles said "You were drunk Derek."

Derek sighed and sat up. "It was a mistake Stiles I never should have let you go. I guess I didn't know how much you meant to me until I lost you. I know I screwed up and it's going to take a while until you can trust me again but I love you Stiles. All those other guys meant nothing to me; you're the only one that matters."

Stiles looked down "I wouldn't even know where to start with you."

"How about a date?" Derek said.

Stiles smiled "Okay."

"Really?" Derek said smiling.

Stiles nodded "Yes."

"Okay." Derek stood up "Well I'm going to go change and I'll come back."

Once he was gone Stiles called Danny.

"Hey what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Derek just asked me out." Stiles said going into his room.

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes." Stiles said going through his drawers. "I believe everything he said to me and I think he really wants to commit to me."

Danny sighed "I just don't want you to get hurt again, just don't rush things."

"I'll be fine." Stiles said "And I'll take it slow but I'll call you later." He hung up the phone and began to get ready.

**O**

Derek was just getting out of the shower when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"What's this I hear about you and Stiles going on a date?" Jackson said.

Derek smiled "We're just going out as friends."

"Yes it's a dare and it's your first one since you guys broke up." Jackson said. "Are you absolutely positive that you want to do this?"

Derek sat on his bed. "Yes I am Jackson, you were right."

Jackson sighed "Alright man but you better not mess this up."

"Trust me I won't." Derek said hanging up the phone.

**O**

Jackson removed the phone from his ear and looked at Danny. "I think he's serious about committing."

Danny sighed "I just don't want Stiles to get hurt."

"Awe." Jackson said sitting down next to him on the couch. I love it how you worry about everyone else. Even more that you do yourself." He kissed Danny. "I love you."

Danny chuckled "I love you too."

**O**

Derek was just leaving the apartment when he ran into a famiular face. "Do I know you?"

Jeremy smiled "Jeremy, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come see you. We had fun the last time we were together and I thought you might want to do it again."

"I can't." Derek said "And I really have to go."

"Cone on." Jeremy said. He rubbed Derek's chest. "Last time you said I was the best you ever had."

Derek smiled and thought of Stiles. "I lied." He said "I'm sorry but I'm actually seeing someone." He said running down to the elevator.

**O**

Stiles was all dressed up waiting for Derek. He couldn't believe after all the years they had been together Derek still gave him butterflies. Hearing a knock at the door he answered it. "Hey Derek."

"Hi" Derek chuckled "Ready to go."

Stiles locked the door then he and Derek left.

**O**

"What do you think they're doing on their date?" Danny asked. He was lying on Jackson who was lying on the couch.

"I don't know." Jackson said flipping through the TV channels.

"I'm bored." Danny said looking up at Jackson.

"Well what do you want to do?" Jackson looked down at Danny who was smiling.

"I can think of a few things." Danny got up and ran into the bedroom. "Hurry up before I start without you!"

**O**

**Later that night **

"I had a good time with you Derek." Stiles said. He was standing outside his apartment.

Derek stuck his hands in his pockets. "Would you like to do it again?"

Stiles nodded "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah." Derek said.

**They went inside and Stiles shut and locked the door behind him.**

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Derek didn't know what went wrong. The night before he and Stiles went on a great date and Stiles even invited him in but nothing happened after that. He was standing outside Stiles apartment thinking of a good reason as to why he showed up out of the blue. He knocked on the door and stepped back. When the door opened he was met with a tall, built and attractive guy that wasn't Stiles.

"Um may I help you?" The man said.

"Sorry I think I have the wrong room." Derek said quickly walking off.

Stiles walked back into the living room with two beers to see Luke closing the door. "Hey who was that?" Luke was a very close friend from work.

Luke shrugged "I don't know he said he had the wrong room and walked off." He sat next to Stiles and took one of the beers. "So tell me about what happened?"

Stiles sighed "Well we went out last night and it was great but when I invited him in I couldn't bring myself to do anything. We just sat there on the couch. Not talking or even looking at each other. I don't know what happened."

"Did you want to be with him that way?" Luke asked.

Stiles looked down. "I wanted to be with him so bad that night but I just couldn't do it."

"Maybe it's because you're rushing things." Luke said. Why don't you pace yourself. Start off with something little, like another date. Maybe you should call him now."

Stiles sighed "I wonder what he's doing right now?"

**oo**

Derek was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands. A little while ago he called his old flame Jeremy and he was coming over. He couldn't believe that Stiles was starting to see other people. There was a knock at his door and he got up and answered it. "Hey Jeremy."

Jeremy looked down at the beer in Derek's hands. "Are you drunk?"

Derek snorted "Like you care." He pulled Jeremy into his apartment and shut the door.

Jeremy tuned to him. "So what changed in 24 hours?"

Derek sighed and walked up to Jeremy. "Turns out that guy isn't into me anymore."

Derek could tell that Derek was upset. "Look we don't have to do this. Obviously this guy you're talking about means a lot to you."

Derek frowned and pictured Stiles and that man. Closing the gap between them he pressed his lips to Jeremy's. When they got in the bedroom Derek pushed Jeremy down onto the bed.

**oo**

After his talk with Luke, Stiles decided to go see Derek

**oo**

Derek stripped himself of his clothes along with Jeremy's. Something about this felt so wrong but he was too hurt and upset to stop.

**oo**

Stiles turned down the street that leads to Derek's apartment building.

**oo**

Derek blocked out Jeremy's voice as much as he could but he soon started to hear Stiles moaning and he wasn't the one making him do it and it pissed him off more.

**oo**

Stiles parked in the apartment parking lot and headed up to his old apparent that he shared with Derek.

**oo**

Derek rolled off of Jeremy and headed for the bathroom.

Jeremy got up and began to put on his clothes. The one thing he liked about Derek was that the sex was always incredible and it meant absolutely nothing. Besides he didn't feel that way about Derek.

**oo**

Stiles couldn't stop smiling as he knocked on the front door.

Inside Jeremy heard and went to answer it. He was half dressed when he opened the door. "Hi may I help you?" He said while buckling his jeans and belt.

Stiles frowned "Is Derek here?"

"Oh yeah." Jeremy said. "He's in the shower, come on in."

Stiles shook his head. "No that's okay um I have to go."

Jeremy watched him until he disappeared around the corner then went back inside. Going back into the room he was about so put on his shirt when a photo caught his eye. Walking over to it he picked it up. The guy that just left was in the photo with Derek. "Hey Derek!"

"Yeah!" Derek yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Who is this guy in the picture with you?" Jeremy said "The one on your nightstand?"

"My ex!" Derek yelled back. "The one I told you about."

"Opps." Jeremy said.

"Why, do you ask?" Derek said coming out of the bathroom.

Jeremy looked over at him. "He just left and he looked upset."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"There was someone at your door and I answered it." Jeremy said. "It was him and he asked about you and I said you were in the shower. I kind of wasn't fully dressed when I answered the door either."

"Oh god." Derek said "Why would you answer the door!" he yelled beginning to put on his clothes.

"I don't know!" Jeremy yelled back. "I figured whoever it was wouldn't go away so I answered it."

Derek sat on the bed and put on his shoes. "Get dressed, I have to go."

**oo**

Luke was going through paperwork when he heard knocking at his door. He answered it. "Stiles?"

Stiles walked into his house. "I did want you said. I went to see him and found him with another man."

"What?" Luke said shutting the door.

Stiles sat on the couch. "God I'm so stupid. I should have known that he wouldn't stay true to his word. I let his words get in my head."

"Stiles calm down." Luke said sitting next to him. "You're not stupid."

"Than what am I?" Stiles said looking over at him.

"You're in love." Luke said.

"I wish I wasn't." Stiles said looking down. "So what do I do now?"

Luke sighed "The only thing to do, move on."

**oo**

After going to Stiles apartment and not finding him there Derek went to Danny's.

"What did you do now?" Danny said.

Derek leant against the wall. I went to stiles place and he was with another man so I went home and ended up having sex with someone else. Stiles showed up and now I can't find him."

Danny sighed "Do you want to get back together with Stiles?"

"Of course I do." Derek said.

"You have a hell of a way of showing it." Danny said "What did this guy look like?"

"He was tall, muscular, attractive and had long brown hair." Derek said. "Why?"

"That was his friend Luke from work." Danny said. "And he's straight."

"Oh." Was all that Derek said. "I thought he was seeing someone else."

"How could he when he's still in love with you." Danny sighed "I just hope Stiles is okay. He's probably with Luke right now."

"Where does he stay?" Derek asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you that." Danny said "Just leave him alone for a whole and let him think. When he's ready I'm sure he'll come find you."

Derek nodded "Alright but if you talk to him just tell him that I'm sorry."

When he left Danny called Stiles when answered on the third ring. "Hey are you okay?" He said not bothering to wait for him to say hello.

"Yeah I'm okay." Stiles said. "I'm with Luke but I really don't want to talk about it, I'll call you later."

"Bye." Danny said.

Stiles hung up the phone just as Luke came back into the room. "Everything okay with little Crissy?"

Luke nodded "Yeah her binky just fell out of her mouth." He said on the couch. "So did you think about what I said?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah and you're right I need to start focusing on me now. It's time for me to move on."

**A/N I'll update soon please review**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed and Derek hasn't heard anything from Stiles. He still chatted with Jackson who talked to Danny all the time about what was going on with Stiles. When he heard that Stiles had had enough and he was moving on it killed him. No matter how hard he tried Stiles wanted nothing to do with him.

**…...**

Stiles was sitting at the bar in a club with Danny. They just got there about fifteen minutes ago and guys were all over them. Danny was trying to convince Stiles to talk to someone but he kept saying no, they weren't his type. Turning away from the bar he faced the crowd of guys dancing. He saw one guy who was staring back at him and he tried not to stare back but he couldn't pull his eyes away from him. Even when the guy headed his way.

"Hi." He said once he got close to Stiles. "Forgive me for staring but you are just so incredibly hot."

Stiles looked down and blushed.

"My name is Isaac." He said holding out his hands.

Stiles shook it. "Stiles and it's nice to meet you too."

Isaac looked over at Danny who was smiling at him. "I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I steal him away from you?"

"Not at all." Danny said. "I have to get home anyway so I'll see you later Stiles." He ran off before Stiles could say anything else.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded. "Sure."

**…...**

They went to one of the private booths in the back of the bar where it was quiet.

"So what's a guy like you doing alone in a place like this?" Stiles asked.

Isaac smiled "Well recently I broke up with my boyfriend. It's been about two months since I've seen him and now I think I'm ready to move on."

"It's kind of the same for my but my break up was only a few weeks ago." Stiles said. "Why did you guys break up?"

"We use to fight all the time." Isaac said. "His name was Chris and we had a lot of trust issues. What about you?"

Stiles sighed. "We agreed to have an open relationship but I've never really been okay with it. I've never even been with another person."

"And he has?" Isaac said.

"Many times." Stiles said. "I only agreed to it because it was something he really wanted and I thought he would go behind my back and cheat so I just said yes. As time went on we started drifting farther and farther apart until I had enough and ended it. He's the only guy I've ever been with."

"How long have you guys been together?" Isaac asked.

Stiles smiled "Ever since high school, I was seventeen when we first started dating. I always thought that we'd be together forever but he just wasn't ready to commit."

Isaac nodded then smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

"Are you serious?" Stiles said smiling.

"Very?" Isaac said "Maybe it will lighten up the mood and make you feel a little better."

"That sounds good." Stiles said taking Isaac's hand as he lead them to the dance floor.

**…...**

**About three hours later**

Stiles and Isaac finally stumbled off the dance floor. "Wow I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Stiles said trying to catch his breath.

"Me either." Isaac said.

Stiles looked at his watch and sighed. "It's getting late and I have work tomorrow. I have to go but I would love to see you again if that's okay."

"Why don't I give you my number and we can go out sometime." Isaac said smiling.

"Okay." Stiles said still smiling. Isaac ended up taking Stiles home. When he got inside he had over ten messages. Most of them was from Derek but he erased them all and called Danny who answered on the first ring. "Were you waiting by the phone?"

"Don't worry about that." Danny said. "So did you two hit it off or what?"

Stiles smiled and sat on the couch. "Yeah we did and I had a great time. His name is Isaac and he's great."

"So did you give him your number?" Danny asked.

"He gave me his and I'm going to see him tomorrow." Stiles said. "I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Well I'm so happy for you." Danny said. "You've been through a lot and you deserve to be happy."

Stiles suddenly frowned and thought of Derek. "I didn't really think of Derek when I was with Isaac. I mean we talked about our ex's then we danced for hours and for the first time in long time I was truly happy I didn't feel guilty."

"This is great." Danny said. "And I know it wasn't just me but wasn't that guys hot as hell?"

Stiles laughed "Yeah he was but I was just calling to tell you that I made it home okay."

"Oh." Danny said. "Was he a perfect gentlemen?"

"Yes he was." Stiles said. "But I'll call you tomorrow because I'm tired as hell and I have to get up early."

"Okay, bye." Danny hung up the phone only to come face to face with Jackson. "Oh hey Jackie."

"What are you doing?" Jackson said. "Derek is trying to get back together with Stiles and you're out setting him up on dates."

"I didn't set them up, they met at a club." Danny said.

"A club that you took him too." Jackson said. "Don't you want them to get back together?"

"Stiles doesn't want to." Danny said. "I'm only doing what he wants. He wants to be happy and for the first time tonight he was. I'm not going to apologize for being there for Stiles. He's the one who wanted to go to the club anyway." He got up and went to the guest bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Jackson groaned and sat on the couch. Picking up the phone he called Derek.

"Hello?" Derek said.

"Hey it's me." Jackson said.

"Have you heard anything from Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Jackson sighed. "Apparently he and Danny went out tonight and he met someone. Their going out tomorrow, I'm sorry."

Derek sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Very and from how excited Danny was on the phone they had a great time at the club." Jackson said.

"I have to go." Derek said hanging up the phone.

Jackson sighed and dropped the phone on the couch. Getting up he headed to the guest room where Danny was. He walked inside and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry for going off on you. Ever since they broke up we've been fighting a lot."

"i know." Danny said sitting next to him. "I want to help Stiles and you want to help Derek. I just sucks that they want different things."

Jackson took Danny's hand. "I love you though."

Danny smiled "I love you too."

**…...**

Derek sat on the edge of his bed staring at a picture of him and Stiles. He couldn't believe that he was losing Stiles to another man. He picked up his phone and was about to call him but he decided not too because he's already called a few times. Maybe Stiles was really moving on and that was the last thing Derek wanted. Stiles was everything to him and he had to find a way to get him back.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles was sitting on his couch eating a bowl of cereal. He was off of work so he called Isaac and he was going to come over later. There was a knock at his door and he answered it. His smile vanished when he saw that it was Derek standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" Derek said.

Stiles sighed. "I really don't think thats a good idea."

"Please?" Derek said. "If I still mean anything to you will you just give me ten minutes." He watched Stiles until he stepped aside. He walked into the house and sat on the arm of the couch.

Stiles closed the door and leans against it. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Derek looked down. "I heard that you met another guy and his name is Isaac. I hear you guys really like each other Looking up at Stiles he sighed. "Are you really moving on from me?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Stiles said. "To sit here and mourn over you. To wait until you came to your scenes. I'm tired of not being happy so I'm moving on, weather you like it or not."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Derek said completely ignoring everything Stiles just said.

Stiles sighed and looked down. "You're the only person I've ever been with. Too bad I can't say the same thing about you."

"I deserved that." Derek said. "Truth is I was scared of being in that kind of relationship. I've never been in a relationship that lasted two weeks. I thought I'd lose everything when the only thing I want is you."

"After everything that has happened it's hard for me to believe that." Stiles said. He started to walk off but Derek stopped him.

"Stiles I know we've been through a lot but my feelings for you was always love and it still is."Derek said.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Stiles said. "You were my first everything Derek. My first kiss, my first time and my first love. I always thought it would just be me and you."

"Those guys don't mean anything to me." Derek said. "It was just sex."

"Not to me." Stiles said. "I think you should go."

"So you don't love me anymore?" Derek asked walking closer to Stiles. "Just give me another chance and I promise that I'll make it up to you. I want to be with you." He pulled Stiles close and kissed him.

Stiles slowly pushed Derek away. "I need some time to think."

"Okay." Derek said removing his hands. "I'll see you later."

**Later that day**

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked. "We've been sitting here not saying anything since I've been here. Whats going on Stiles?"

Stiles sighed and sat back on the couch. "Derek came by earlier and once again wanted to get back together. He somehow found out about you and thought we were sleeping together. I don't know what to do or think right now."

"Well he's obviously trying to win you back. All the two of us have talked about is our ex boyfriends. Maybe thats a way of telling us that no one can replace them. This whole time I've been with you I felt like I was cheating on him."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah it's been like that for me too. So where does that leave you and me."

Isaac shrugged. "I like hanging out so maybe we can just be friends. So does that mean you're getting back together with your ex?"

"I don't know." Stiles said. "Why are you getting back together with yours?"

"He called me earlier." Isaac said. "We're going to meet up later because he wants to talk. Hopefully if we do get back together it won't be like last time."

"Me either." Stiles said. "You know the last time I wanted to make up with him he was with someone else. I just hope nothing goes wrong this time."

"Everything is going to work out." Isaac said.

Stiles sighed and looked over at Isaac. "You're really are a great guy and if I wasn't completely still over my ex I would totally date you."

Isaac smiled. "That's okay I'm pretty hung on mine too." He looked over at Stiles. "So I better go and so should you."

"What?" Stiles said. "You want me to go over there now?"

"The sooner the better." Isaac said. "You've been talking about him and how much you missed. I can tell right now that you want to go over there."

Stiles nodded. "Okay fine I do want to go over there."

"Then go." Isaac said and so Stiles did.

**...**

Stiles was standing outside of his old apartment. He was so afraid that he would find another guy there again. Taking a few deep breaths he walked up to the door and knocked. When the door opened he wasn't met with Derek but someone else.

** A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuing from the last chapter...**

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Derek ran into a little trouble at a bar and I had to come get him." Jackson said. "He was drunk and fighting with the bar manager because he wouldn't give Derek his car keys. He really needs to learn not to drink when he's upset. The bar manager called me and told me what was going on. Come on in." He said stepping to the side.

Stiles walked into the apartment and folded his arms. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping it off." Jackson said shutting the door. "Hey I'm actually glad that you're here. I have to go somewhere but I don't want him to be alone."

"I can stay with him." Stiles said. "I actually came here because I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Okay well I'll call you later." Jackson said. "And thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem." Stiles said. When Jackson left the apartment Stiles went to the bedroom and found Derek lying face down on the bed. A pillow was over his head and he was still fully dressed. He walked over to the bed and took off his shoes and socks. He pulled Derek's jeans, then his shirt. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over Derek because it was chilly in the room. He threw Derek clothes in the hamper and went back to the living room. He went to the kitchen and saw all the dishes in the sink. Filling one side of the sink with water and soap he began to wash the dishes. Once he was done he made dinner for the two of them then went back to the living room and turned on the TV.

**...**

Derek moaned when he heard the TV and got up. Making his way to the living room. He found Stiles sitting on the couch watching TV. "Stiles?"

"Your food is in the microwave and there is some aspirin in the kitchen next to a bottle of water." Stiles said not looking away from the TV.

Derek looked down and realized that he was just in his boxers. "Who undressed me?"

"I did because I hate it when you come home and jump into the bed all dirty." Stiles said still not looking away from the TV.

Derek walked into the kitchen and pushed start on the microwave. Grabbing the bottle of water he took the two pills then waited for his food. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Man my head is killing me."

"You know you really shouldn't drink whenever you're upset." Stiles said.

"Don't remind me." Stiles said. "I got enough from Jackson last night." He got his plate out of the microwave, grabbed the bottle of water and joined Stiles in the livingroom. He sat in the chair because he didn't know if he should join Stiles on the couch. "So what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something." Stiles said. "Jackson told me you got in a fight with the bar manager because he wouldn't give you your car keys."

"Yeah that sounds like me." Derek said picking through the food on his plate. "So you said that you wanted to talk to me about something." He said.

"Yeah." Stiles looked over at Derek. "It's not really important anymore. I was worried about how we left things and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm okay." Derek said.

"So is that why you went to a bar and got wasted." Stiles said.

Derek sighed. "Okay so I'm not alright. I'm a freaking nightmare Stiles. I miss you and I miss us together. We've been through a lot together and I don't want to throw it all away. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but the biggest one I made was hurting you and I'm so sorry."

"You should put some clothes on before you catch a cold." Stiles said looking back at the TV.

Derek sighed and got back up. "Will you still be here?"

Stiles nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." He said looking back at him.

**...**

Jackson came home to a quiet and dark apartment. Danny's usually home around this time so he expected him to be there. Going into the bedroom he saw Danny lying asleep under the covers. He walked over to the bed and laid down on top of him. "Wakey wakey."

Danny groaned and turned his head. "Hey you." He said smiling.

Jackson kissed him. "Why are you in bed?"

"Just tired." Danny said. "Work was hell and I'm so tired." He turned onto his back. "How did it go with Derek?"

"He got in a fight because he was drunk and the bar manager wouldn't give him his keys." Jackson said. "Anyway Stiles showed up so I left. I had to go to the office for something and I was going to go back but I figured they would be okay."

Danny yarned and wiped his face. "Something tells me you made up that excuse to get them alone." He said smiling.

"I did not." Jackson said. "I really did have to go to work because I had to pick up some paperwork. To tell you the truth I was going to call you and have you stay with him but Stiles showed up."

"Did Stiles say why he was there?" Danny asked.

"No he just said that he had to talk to him about something." Jackson said. "Do you think that it had something to do with Isaac?"

Danny shrugged. "Probably."

"Well I'll let you get back to sleep." Jackson kissed Danny. "Love you."

Danny laid back down. "Love you too."

**...**

Derek and Stiles were still sitting down in front of the TV. It's been about ten minutes since they've said anything to each other. "Stiles you have to say something."

"You know when I first came over I was afraid to knock on the door. I was scared that someone else would answer it. I thought you'd be with someone else." Stiles said. "I was standing outside for a while, thinking about leaving. Do you want to be with me because it doesn't seem like it."

"Of course I want to be with you." Derek said. "Stiles I know I do stupid things when I drink and I can get help for that if you want me too. I'll take AA classes and everything. Please just give me another chance." He moved from the chair and sat next to Stiles. "Stiles I know that you still love."

Stiles sighed. "Of course I love you Derek but I'm afraid that if you get tired of me you're going to cheat on me."

"I'm not going to do that." Derek said. "I don't want anyone but you."

Stiles looked over at Derek. "When you went to the bar did you plan on sleeping with someone else?"

"No." Derek said. "I was just upset and needed to clear my head. That guy that came here before I don't even remember leaving with him. I still really sorry about that Stiles."

"It's all in the past now." Stiles said looking back at the TV.

Derek sighed and looked down. "So what does that mean for you and me?"

Stiles shrugged. "Where do we we even start from here Derek?"

"A date." Derek said. "We can go out for a drink or out to eat or something."

"We did that already." Stiles nodded. "But I guess we can give it another shot."

Derek smiled. "Really, thank you?"

Stiles looked over at Derek and couldn't help but smile because Derek was as well. "So you don't mind if I stay here for a while?"

Derek sat back on the couch. "You can stay here as long as you like."

So Stiles did, he didn't go home until ten that night. Not even really x as caring that he had work the next day.

"So you guys are going to go on a date?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said. "I think it would be best if we start over." He sat on his bed and wiped his face. "Man I'm so tired."

"I have to go anyway." Isaac said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Stiles said hanging up the phone and lying on the bed. He was nervous as hell about his date with Derek and he hoped that it would go okay. Well a lot better than it did the first time.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
